The Great Beyond
by Hellish-D
Summary: Set after book five, Harry disappears. My first attempt at FF, so please forgive me
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't anything, I'm blatantly stealing others ideas and characters**_

**Introduction**

A skinny boy with messy black hair and a lightening shape scar paused in his pacing to look out through the bars on his windows. All he could see was the endless grey of the drizzle. He turned back to his pacing. Four steps, turn and four steps back again. That was the extent of his room, Dudley's spare room. It had more room than his cupboard, but that no longer mattered. He was back where he had started. Sirius was dead, Cedric was dead, Dumbledore had being lying to him. He was trapped here at the mercy of the Dursleys with no one to turn to. He'd been back here for two days, two days in which he hadn't eaten, hadn't slept. He had just paced the boundaries of his cell. He had been thinking, but he could see only one way out. He couldn't return to Hogwarts, not after what he had done.

Turning he stopped his pacing. Standing once more in front of the window, he took his wand from his pocket and whispered _disapeareo_, the bars were gone. Moving with greater purpose now that he had decided he released Hedwig from her cage. Grabbing a piece of parchment from his trunk, he wrote Ron Weasley on the outside and sent Hedwig away on her fools errand. He turned then to his trunk, removed his invisibility cloak, broom, and the photo album Sirius had given him. A whispered _incendio_ and his trunk began to burn. Harry turned away and soared out of the window into the great beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Harry shuddered, he'd been flying for hours. He was completely lost. It occurred to him for the first time that his actions may have been just a little rash. Here he was miles from anywhere, no money and dressed in an old t-shirt and trousers three sizes too big. He had no where to go, no one knew where he was. There was o to turn to. He was cold, tired and hungry. Suddenly through his tears he spotted below him, the cutest little cottage. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. Coming into land, he hid his broom, cloak and album in a near by tree. Hesitantly he walked to the door and knocked softly.

A cheerfully elderly women with round framed glasses and grey hair held back in a bun opened the door. She wore an apron and a wide smile. Seeing Harry standing there shivering she spoke

"_My, my you poor boy. You look so cold, you must come in and have some ginger bread and hot coca. It'll warm you right up. Then we must try and find your parents_."

Harry eagerly stepped in the warm welcoming home.

--------

Snape was infuriated when in the middle of brewing the complex vaspereto potion Dumbledore's head popped into his fireplace and the old meddler asked, no ordered him to come up to the headmasters office. When he arrived all his irritation drained away when he saw how worried Dumbledore really was. Something was really wrong. Instead of the usual twinkling eyes, Dumbledore was frowning, and his eyes were dead, dull, all the light had gone. Snape, was instantly concerned,

"_Albus, whatever is it? Has Lucius escaped from Azakban?"_

Albus turned slowly toward him, shaking his head,

"_No my boy, it is much worse, their has been a fire at the Dursley's,"_

"_Who on earth are the Dursley's?"_

"_Forgive me my boy. I forget, I'm getting old. The Dursley's are Harry's family. Their house has burned down, all the occupants are believed to be dead. I fear the Death Eaters have found a way past the wards and killed Harry. I want you to go and investigate for me."_

Snape, realising the urgency of the situation set out at once. He may not like the boy, but he was his only chance to finally be free of his chains. To gain redemption from the foolish mistake that had bound him to Voldemort. Leaving the gates of Hogwarts he quickly aparerated to the park near Pivet drive. Glancing round to ensure no muggles had seen his entrance he transfigured his robes into a severe black suit. He made his way on foot to what remained of number four. A quick scan of the area, revealed a large number of muggles dressed in strange bulky yellow outfits raking through the ashes. Snape watched as dusk fell and the muggles left. Then as carefully as possible he conducted his own investigation. It revealed that the fire was of magical origin, but there were only three bodies. None of which could have been Potter. There was a boy, but he was much too large to be Potter. Continuing his investigation, Snape discovered that the fire had been magical. A ministry owl came swooping down. Snape intercepted it. It was a summons. One Harry James Potter was called to present himself to the Wizengomt on charges of the use of underage magic outside school without authorisation. A chill ran down Snape's spine. Potter, had burnt down his relatives house with them trapped inside. Potter had killed his family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

"_It is worse than we feared Albus, I believe Harry has turned. The fire at Pivet drive was not started by one of Voldemort's followers. It was started by Potter. He has turned."_

"_It can't be, I don't believe that Harry is capable of that there must be some mistake."_

They were back in the Headmasters office, Snape had just delivered the news that Harry had killed the Dursley's to Dumbledore. Then to Snape's astonishment Dumbledore protested Potter's innocence before falling from his chair in a dead faint. It took Snape several minutes to gather his wits. The all powerful Dumbledore had just fainted like a school girl. Shaking off his shock he moved the fire place to floo Madame Pomphery. It took several minutes before he remember that along with all the other staff she was off on holiday. He realised he had to deal with this alone. Despite his vast knowledge of potions Snape had no clue what to do. The only knowledge he had off people fainting was the heroine in a muggle romance he had read in sixth year in an attempt to understand the girls. Especially one in particular, the only girl he'd ever fallen for. Who had married his mortal enemy. Anyway, the hero is this particular romance used to wake his fair heroine with a kiss, but he was dammed if he was going to kiss Dumbledore. But then, he had to revive him. Stealing himself with a shot of the fire whiskey Albus kept in his teapot, the old coot was a bit of a drinker but tried to hide it. No one on the staff was at all fooled by the subterfuge of keeping whiskey in a teapot. There had been an embarrassing event years ago now, when Snape had just joined the staff when Albus had accidentally given a first year a cup from the wrong teapot. That had been quite the scandal and Albus had paid dearly for it to be hushed up. After a nice helping of dutch, or in this case scotch courage Snape bent and pressed his lips to Albus. He was surprised by twinkling blue eyes as Dumbledore sat up and remarked

"_I never knew how you felt about me, my dear boy. I'm afraid however that I regard you as my son, and have no wish to pursues a relationship with you."_

Snape hastily spluttered

"_I I I don't, I mean I wasn't. You see I was trying to help, to help revive you. You fainted you see. _

"_I fainted, nosense I did no such thing. Now what are you doing my office? I thought you'd left for the Summer."_

"_I was reporting back to you, you you asked me to investigate, to investigate the fire."_

Albus wandered over and lighted a fire in the grate with a quick _incendio_ before turning back to Snape with a confused expression and asking

"_Why on earth would I ask you to investigate my fire, as you can see its perfectly fine."_

"_Not your fire Sir, the fire, the fire.."_

"_Well out with it, what fire?"_

"_The one at number 4 Pivet Drive, Sir"_

"_Pivet Drive, where's that? I cannot conceive why I would ask you to investigate a fire at a place I've never heard off. Now leave me in peace, I must rearrange my sock collection."_

Snape stumbled out of Dumbledore's office in a state of shock. Dumbledore had no recollection of the fire, or even it seemed of Potter's home and family. He must of knocked his head when he fainted. He had to ask someone what to do, his mentor had lost his memory and Snape didn't know what to do about it.

--------

Meanwhile many miles away Harry stuffed more of the delicious gingerbread into his mouth, mumbling thanks to his hostess through a full mouth. Dressed in the shorts and shirt she had found for him this morning. Last night he had just stumbled inside and gone to bed. Halfway through his fifth piece of gingerbread Harry suddenly remembered that he'd forgotten to ask her name. Hurriedly swallowing the gingerbread he coughed out

"_Umm, hi, I'm Harry, Harry ah, James, that's right I'm Harry James. Thank you so much for the gingerbread its really good, and thanks for letting me, umm, stay here last night. I'm sorry, but I forgot to ask, to ask your name."_

"_Well dearie I'm glad you like the gingerbread, I made it special. I'm Morwena, but you just call me Grandmere."_

Harry started, she made it special? How could that be, she hadn't known he was coming. Or had she, how was it that she'd had clothes in just the right size for him. The shirt was the colour of his too. Suddenly he lost his appetite. Who was Grandmere Morwena, and how had she known he was coming?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three**

Snape paced his dungeons, a glass of firewiskey untouched in one hand. What was he going to do. Harry Potter had crossed over to the dark side and Dumbeldore was losing his mind. Stopping suddenly, his glass shattering unnoticed on floor, Snape berated himself for his stupidity. If Potter had gone over to the dark side he would be at Voldemort's headquarters. Stopping briefly at the owlry to summon Poppy to look after Dumbledore, Snape left Hogwarts and appartated to the Dark Lord's mansion.

---------------

As Harry stuffed himself with more of the delicious gingerbread and cocoa he paused to think. I wasn't normal, just feeding him gingerbread. Adults were always trying to make children eat vegetables. At least Ron was always complaining that his mother made him eat all his vegetables before he could have desert. Harry had never had any parents to make him eat his vegetables. Only Sirus. Sirus, who he had killed through his stupidity. If only he had tried harder to learn occumancy. If only Snape hadn't been such an insufferable git.

Silent tears found their way down his face to drip in his cocoa turning the flavour slightly salty. Harry vowed that if only he could have Sirus back he'd eat brussel sprouts every night and never ask for desert. Hell, he'd even be nice Snivellus Snape.

Suddenly he felt comforting arms come around him, as Grandmere Morwena hugged him to her breast.

"_There there dearie, it'll be alright I won't let anyone one hurt you. I'll keep you here safe and warm. Would you like some more gingerbread?"_

Feeling a bit better, Harry accepted more gingerbread and cocoa. While Grandmere hummed softly in the background, rolling out more gingerbread.


End file.
